A Nervous Date
by x-WritingParadox-x
Summary: Jason is walking towards Ilana's house one night. She said that tonight's a date and they're going to watch a movie. However, Jason can't even get past the side-walk because he's so nervous. Read to see what's going inside his head! One Shot Suitable for both Ilana/Lance and Jason/Ilana fans


Jason paced back and forth as he ran his scrawny fingers through his hair. He is often called fidgety and clumsy. He never was a master with the ladies. Once he became a high school freshman, he was extremely nervous about starting a relationship with one of those ladies. Right now, though, he wasn't a nervous freshman, but he was a sweaty, nervous, anxious child awaiting his shopping spree to the candy store. Honestly, that doesn't describe how nervous he was;he was about to fall flat on the floor with all the butterflies in his stomach.

"Breathe, just breathe. She's just a girl. Yeah, Ilana's just a girl. A human girl. One that loves everyone and everything," he stated as he walked into the night. It was difficult to call Ilana _just_ a girl. She was to majestic for that title. She reminded him of Stargirl from a book he once read once. Females like her don't exist. If they do it's all an act to make boys thirst for them. _Ilana is a princess_, he told himself. A delicate jewel, yes. Her brother must think the same thing, considering how he looks at Jason whenever he neared the girl(or delicate princess).

He had last talked to her just hours ago at school, but he now felt like he never her before. She was new to him. She was just born into this world, and if talked to she'll cry in confusion. In Jason's eyes she could not be touched. She was different from everyone else. It astonished him that she chose him. She talked to him first. All of the admiartion he had from a distance had not affected her decision. For Ilana accepts Jason for who he is.

"Now," the skinny boy told himself as he landed on Ilana's front porch. His pale knuckles had formed into a fist and he raised it up to the door. Then, he froze. He stood for a moment. In what felt like an eternity, the time was only a couple of split seconds. (If you think about it a split second is half of a second. So, he'll stand there for a whole second, or perhaps longer since the author stated a couple. This term often means two, but it is up to the reader to decide.) Suddenly, the door flew open, and a blonde with perfect hair appeared in front of him.

"Your late," cried the delicate jewel. She grabbed his free wrist, and jolted him through the door of her house. Once inside, the nervous boy saw Newton, Kimmy, and Lance all standing about in the living room. Ilana spoke again, fixing her attention on Jason, "Are you ready for our date?" At this moment, the brunet was beginning to hypervenilate at the situation. It was too much for him to take. _Just don't tell anyone this is going to be your first date, Jason. Got it?_ He calmed down once someone broke the short silence. Kimmy had gestured towards the coffee table, "We have popcorn." He took a few deep breaths and became puzzled.

Jason faced who he thought was his date, "I thought we were going to the movies together. You know, me and you on a date." The extroardinary girl laughed, "You thought I meant that kind of date?" He followed Ilana to the couch, though he was still somewhat puzzled. _Yes, that kind of date_._Uh. You're so stupid, Jason._ Once realizing his mistake, he began to blush. At the couch sat Kimmy, Octus, Ilana, and Jason. Lance was walking slowly to his group of peers. Peers. He never thought he will ever hear that word again. He noticed the smile in Jason's eyes as he looked at the Princess of Galaluna. The four were fighting over which of the twenty-five movies they should view. Lance sighed. There Jason was next to the Princess he was supposed to protect. "What have I got myself into?"

* * *

**A/N: I feel acomplished. I wrote a SBT fic throughout my algebra class after an easy quiz. Oh, math class is were I always get the best ideas from. It's weird. Well, I became nearly obsessed with the Jason/Ilana pairing after the new episode Wednesday. Jason was such a dork I just had to write about him. I made this fic for both LancexIlana fans and the newly beloved Jason/Ilana fandom. Now, if I say I'm not fond of the other pairing "Ballad of Scary Mary" brought along I might get killed so I won't mentioned that. -killed-****Okay, I'm a zombie now. **

**I'm sorry if the parantheses in the fic disturbs anyone. It's just I've been reading Chronicles of Narnia lately, and C.S. Lewis's style is rubbing off on my style. I tried to describe Jason's nervous faults as best I could. I'm not so thrilled with the outcome of this oneshot, but it's better than some other oneshots I have to offer. Anyway, join symbionic . proboards . com We can discuss anything SBT and anything non-related to SBT. For those who are fans of my C:KND full-force story Worldwide Communications I have to tell you something. It's not bad news. It will be going off hiatus very soon. I meant to upload the latest chapter this week, but progress reports/interims come out next week. So, I've been struggling with trying to get in some work for my science class. I would have a 99 in that class if it wasn't for a few 0s I have on like two assignments. I've also had tests both Thursday and Friday. So, I had no time to go over the last chapter. Just know that I have edited the previous chapter of Worldwide Communications and you might want to go look at it before I update, again. I plan on updating every week on that now. :) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed another one of my oneshots. Tell me what you honestly think about it, and my writing style. I hope to see reviews. Jesus bless you.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**v**

**Click this button and you will not blow up**


End file.
